A Touch of Chaos
by Dragon Master Naruto 003
Summary: Waking up in Hogwarts was the last thing Vincent thought could happen. Taken from his world to Hogwarts, watch as this one man rips the world of Harry Potter a new one by picking out the flaws one by one. "Nothing like a bit of Chaos to shake things up."
1. Prologue

DMN: HELLO ONE AND ALL! Welcome to my new fanfic for Harry Potter. Please give your attention to the fact that this is my FIRST self entry type story so give me a bit of slack. He will not be super powered unless you count training himself to be a Super Powered type character. Enjoy.

Prologue: Vincent Valentine

Vincent Valentine, an twenty year old teen, was cursing his luck the moment he walked out of his room in the basement, showered and dressed for work. He groaned looking out the back door, watching the rain pouring onto the deck while he finished tucking his grey button up shirt and black undershirt into his pants before tightening his belt.

"You just had to pick today didn't you, Mother Nature? Why do you always rain on the days I can't find a ride to work, eh?" The teen shook his head, his short brown hair tamed by the comb he still had in his hand. His hazel eyes were narrowed in annoyance while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, better get the damned umbrella." The five foot six inch teen walked back down the stairs to where he grabbed his Cedar Point hat, his brown leather jacket and a black umbrella. He grabbed his black suede boots before heading upstairs.

"Why did I agree to open for Jess again?" He asked himself out loud before taking a seat at the kitchen table and began to get his boots on. "Oh right, because we're the only two employees left and she has a dentist appointment. Wonderful." Once his boots were on, Vincent looked on the table and took inventory of everything he had. "Ok; phone, keys, wallet, MP3 player, hat, name tag and pens. Good to go." He got off the chair and pulled his jacket on and then his hat, placing his headphones in his ears and the MP3 player in his inside, jacket pocket. He picked everything else up and put them into certain pockets.

"Be good, pup!" Vincent called out to his dad's dog, Monty. He walked out the door and made sure it was locked before opening the umbrella and heading out to the mall, an hour's walk away from his home.

A bolt of thunder cut across the sky making Vincent swear loudly as he continued his walk. "Just great a thunderstorm. You really hate me don't you, Mother Nature?" Vincent shook his head and continued his trek to work, staying on the side of the road to avoid getting hit by traffic, thunder and lightning go off in the sky every few minutes.

"Man, Ashe is gonna kill me if she finds out I was walking in this shit." The teen muttered as he walked. He suddenly paused in mid step and swore. "Fuuuuuuuuuuck, I forgot to grab Kait's Harry Potter book!" Collapsing the umbrella and securing the strap, he turned and started to jog back to the house. "Shit, it's at times like this that I wish I lived in a world where magic is real." Vincent continued to jog his way home, ignorant of the thunderstorm growing stronger, its lightning flashes and thunderous roars going unheard to him.

It was when he reached Holly St that he blacked out from a sudden surge of unbearable pain that came with a bolt of lightning, not that he knew what it was, striking him from behind. When the lightning bolt vanished, there was no trace of Vincent Valentine, only a scorch mark of where he once existed.

X

DMN: Eh, not much of a beginning but it will have to do.


	2. Ch 1: Waking up in   HOGWARTS?

DMN: Here's chapter one. Hope you all enjoy. I would like to point out that there will be Ron, Ginny and Molly bashing along with Dumbledore and Voldemort bashing. Have fun and here is the first chapter.

Chapter One

I didn't know what the hell was going on. The last thing I remember is running back home in the rain to get a book for my unofficial sister when sudden pain hit me and I blacked out. Now, all I hear is a ringing in my ears that won't go away. Wait…. Correction I'm starting to hear something else now. It sounds like….. Feet? Yeah, footsteps!

I'm getting feeling back in my body too. I'm covered with something. A blanket maybe? Well, let's see if I can open my eyes yet.

XX

"I swear Albus I have nothing else to tell you about this boy! He's perfectly healthy besides the burns and the coma! I have no idea why he was out in the snow during the blizzard!" Poppy Pomfry scolded the old man before her as they argued over the body of an eleven year old boy found out in the snow last evening by Mr. Filtch. The boy was well built for his age and had messy brown hair.

"I understand that Poppy, but the fact of the matter is I have no clue as to who he is. He is not a student here. However, I can tell he has great magical power within him. I need to question him about his appearance." Poppy crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine, Albus, but only after he has woken up can you do that."

"Wha goen on?" the two of them jumped at the sudden voice below them and looked down to see the boy rubbing his face with a loud groan. "Holy shit, what the fuck hit me?" Poppy glared at the child.

"Watch your language young man! You are far too young to be mouthing off like that." The boy opened his eyes fully to look at the woman and narrowed his own eyes at her.

"Who the hell are you to tell me how to talk, lady? I'm 20 years old!" Madam Pomfry scoffed.

"Whatever hit you must have mess up your memory. You look no older then eleven." The boy glared at the woman and made to sit up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The woman pointed to the mirror next to his bed and he turned to look into it. The reaction was surprising to the two adults.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I'M SHORT AGAIN!" Poppy moved to stop him from standing only for the Headmaster to stop her. The boy stood and clenched his fist as he looked at his reflection. "How the hell is this even possible! Last time I checked I was five foot seven!" The boy suddenly grabbed his head and groaned.

"Is something wrong?" Albus asked the child only for the child to turn with his eyes tightly shut.

"I'm having a headache from all this damn confusion and a black out from standing up too fast." The boy shook his head and opened his eyes and looked to the old man. "Anyway where am…." The boy paused in mid sentence when he finally looked at Albus and his jaw dropped as he looked the old man over.

He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. There was only one man in this child's mind that matched with this old man before him.

"Albus Dumbledore." The old man nodded with a raised brow while the child looked around the room he was in. Stone walls and uncommon windows, to him at least. The boy promptly sat on the bet behind him. "Hogwarts Hospital Wing?" He pointed to the room around him, looking back at the old man.

"Yes, this is Hogwarts and her hospital wing and yes I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster. May I ask who you are, young sir?" The kid groaned and fell back onto the bed, rubbing his temples. He was silent for a couple of minutes before the two adults caught something.

"Heh." They saw the boy shaking slightly. "Heh, heh. Hehehehehehe ahhh hahahahaha ohhhhh this just fan-fucking-tastic!" The kid sat back up laughing as he gave the old man an evil grin. "Tell me Albus Dumbledore, what year is Harry James Potter in? Answer me this and I will tell you my name." Dumbledore's eyes glinted a moment. That very moment the child moved his eyes away.

"Legilimens won't help you." Poppy and Albus looked at the boy surprised but the old man sighed.

"Mr. Potter is in the middle of his first year. It is the first day of the Christmas Break."

"My name is Vincent David Valentine." Vincent stood to his feet and shook his head before looking over the hospital scrubs he was wearing. "Sooooo, where are my clothes and can we talk in a more private location?" Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, your clothes are a problem as they were. . . . Burned away from something. As for a private location, my office should suffice." Vincent groaned.

"Man, that means I have to wait about fifteen years to get my shirt back….. I liked that shirt." He shook his head and looked up to the Headmaster. "Is there anything that I can wear?" Dumbledore nodded and conjured a pair of sweats and a turtle neck. Vincent sighed and grabbed the clothes before going behind the screen next to his original bed to change. A few minutes later he was following Dumbledore out of the Hospital Wing and into his office where the old man locked the door.

"Now then, I believe we have much to talk about." Albus sat at his desk as Vincent took a look around the room.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Albus watched the boy take a seat.

"I would like to know just where you came from. Last night, there was a blizzard that no one should have been out in and yet, you were found just this morning lying at the front doors to the castle with nothing on and a few burns that have healed up nicely I see." Vincent sighed and ran his hand through his dark brown hair.

"Well, I can't really answer that. Maybe some Veritaserum would help us, do you have a vial?" Dumbledore nodded and took one out of his drawer. He gave the boy three drops of the truth serum and watched the boy's eyes glaze over.

"What is your full name?"

"Vincent David Valentine."

"Where are you from?"

"Clayton, Indiana, USA."

"When were you born?"

"October 31, 1989." Dumbledore raised a brow at that. The child looked no younger than ten.

"How old are you?"

"Mentally or physically?" Dumbledore saw the boy grin and smiled back.

"Both," the old man stated and the boy's grin grew.

"Physically, I am 12 years old. Mentally, I am 20." Dumbledore's eyes went wide.

"You're from the future?"

"Don't know. I might be."

"Very well. How are you able to see Hogwarts?" Vincent shrugged.

"Don't know. I have never been able to do magic nor have I ever seen magic be done."

"How do you know of Hogwarts?"

"Books."

"Books?"

"Yes, books." Dumbledore crossed his fingers under his chin.

"What kind of books?" Vincent's grin returned in full force.

"Paperback books." Dumbledore choked on air for a moment.

"What type of books?"

"The ones with words." Dumbledore sighed, the boy was a joker.

"Alright, how did you get here?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know. I was walking to work during a thunderstorm and I forgot my sister's book. So, I turned around and started to run back home to get it. I must have been half way there when I remember wishing I could do magic and then something hit me and that's all I can remember." Dumbledore gave the boy the antidote and he blinked his eyes rapidly.

"Damn, that stuff really is tasteless." Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Well, Mr. Valentine, seeing as how the wards around Hogwarts are not affecting you, I guess that means you are a wizard." Vincent suddenly reminded the old man of a deer in headlights.

"Really?" The old man nodded with a smile.

"Indeed. You see, the wards around Hogwarts repel all who don't have magical power needed to survive in the magical world. For example, a common muggle would not be able to see the castle much less approach it. However, a squib, a person who's magic is very weak, can see and approach the castle."

"Is there a way to tell how powerful my magic is?" Dumbledore lifted his wand and with a single wave, Vincent felt a strange tingling sensation all over. Dumbledore chuckled and sat back in his seat.

"You may be 12 now but your magic recognizes you as a 20 year old wizard, Mr. Valentine. This will mean that while not recognized by the Ministry of Magic, everything magical will see you as an adult. However, the ministry will not allow you to act as an adult." Vincent nodded in understanding.

"So, does that mean I can come to study here?" The boy asked the old man, ideas and plans already running through his mind. Albus nodded with his grandfatherly smile.

"Of course. I will have to have someone take you to Diagon Ally to get your things for the next-"

"I'd rather start now." Vincent interrupted the man. "I'll deal with everything from the past semester during the break. I have always been a fast learner so no worries. But I refuse to be left a year behind." Dumbledore sighed and nodded.

"Very well, I will have my Deputy Headmistress take you after lunch today. For now, let me escort you back to the hospital wing." Vincent nodded and followed the old man back to the hospital wing. "I will have Professor McGonagall come up here once lunch has been concluded. She will take you Diagon Ally where you will get everything you will need for school. I will also have her introduce you to Gringotts as that will be where you will be getting the funds for such things." Vincent nodded and Dumbledore turned and started to walk away. Vincent took a seat on the bed as he silently thought to himself as Madam Pomfry set a tray before him to eat.

'Ok, let's see what bullshit god is going to throw my way now. I'm no longer in my reality, so that means something is seriously messed up. How the hell do I have magic when I wasn't born in this reality? Hmm, the goblins might be able to help me. After all, they are treated lower than dirt, from what I read so no one would ever bother to be silent around them. Eh, maybe I'll ask for a blood test just for shits and giggles.'

"Mr. Valentine?" Vincent blinked and looked towards the stern voice that called his name to see a stern looking woman standing at the end of the bed where he sat. He noticed her cat like eyes and knew immediately that this was Minerva McGonagall. He stood to his feet and smiled to the woman.

"Yo." Vincent smirked at the annoyed look on the woman's face with his greeting. The professor conjured a heavy coat and a pair of snow boots.

"If you'll put those on, Mr. Valentine we will be leaving shortly for Diagon Alley." Vincent nodded and proceeded to put the warm attire on before following the woman out of the Hospital Wing. "I suppose you have eaten lunch by now, correct?" Vince nodded.

"Yeah, I ate as soon as I reentered the infirmary. Madam Pomfry would have forced it down my throat had I not." Minerva nodded and led the boy into her office.

"The headmaster has asked that I take you into Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron instead of Flooing right to Gringotts so that you may learn to enter without having to ask for assistance. Have you done it before?" Vince shook his head.

"Nope, I usually walked everywhere." Minerva took a handful of powder from the bowl above the fireplace and tossed it into the fire.

"You will step into the fire place and call out the place which you wish to be taken to. An example would be the Leaky Cauldron." Vince smirked and nodded.

"So, I would walk into the fire," the boy walked to stand in the green flames, "and say Leaky Cauldron!" The boy vanished into the flames, missing the annoyed face of the deputy Headmistress.

"That boy is going to be trouble." The Professor grabbed a second handful and tossed it into the fire before calling out. "Leaky Cauldron!"

X

Vincent stood on shaky legs as McGonagall stepped through the fireplace. He shook his head to clear it as the professor walked up to him. "I would advise you not to do a stunt like that again, Mr. Valentine as I had not finished explaining the Floo system to you.

"Ok." The woman rolled her eyes and led the boy to the back of the tavern. The result was a dead end brick wall.

"Watch and memorize this pattern. This is the entrance to the alley." The woman withdrew her wand and tapped in three different places before the wall started to move. Vincent pretended to be surprised while inside he was just waiting to get to Gringotts and see if all those stories he read were right about Goblin tradition.

"Have you memorized it or do I need to do it again?"

"Nah, I got it teach." Vincent's reply to the woman made her narrow her eyes.

"You will address me as Professor or ma'am, from now on, Mr. Valentine." Vincent followed the woman through the slightly snow covered alley all the way to the main doors of Gringotts. "I suggest you take the warning on the door to this place to heart. No one has ever succeeded in stealing from Gringotts and only the Goblins would know how and why."

"A favor says that I can recite that warning by heart with only a five second look at it." Vincent's grin caused the woman to narrow her eyes.

"Gambling with a student is not something I will participate in, Mr. Valentine. Also, no one can memorize something that long in five seconds." Vincent chuckled.

"Afraid to loose, Professor?" Minerva glared and took the boy's bait.

"Fine." Vincent closed his eyes after shaking the teacher's hand, the goblins watching them with grins as they witnessed it.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed"_

"_Of what awaits the sin of greed,"_

"_For those who take, but do not earn,"_

"_Must pay most dearly in their turn."_

"_So if you seek beneath our floors"_

"_A treasure that was never yours,"_

"_Thief, you have been warned, beware"_

"_Of finding more than treasure there" _Vincent looked to the old woman with a devilish smirk as she looked at him surprised.

"You didn't even look?" Vincent nodded.

"You have your secrets, I have mine. Now, I believe we have a meeting with the goblins." Vincent led the way him, the goblins chuckling as they walked into the bank. Vincent stopped and turned to Minerva. "I wish to ask the clerk a few things. How about you go get the money you think I will need for my school things while I ask my questions?" The professor shook her head.

"I cannot allow that. I am here to escort you-"

"Then I cash in my favor." Vincent had a wide, foxy grin as the woman sighed, knowing the bet was legal seeing as two Goblin guards had witnessed the exchange.

"Very well, but I will be fast in my task so I hope you don't have too many questions." Minerva walked over to a free teller while Vincent walked up to a different clerk.

"Greetings master goblin. May your vaults overflow with gold and your enemies cower before your very presence." The goblin he addressed looked at the boy shocked beyond a doubt.

"Greetings, sir. May your family prosper and your gold multiply. How may I help you today?" Vincent gave a silent victory cry at his success.

Gotta love fan fiction.

"I have questions that I would like to ask you, master goblin as I am new to the magical world." The Goblin nodded.

"I see mister?"

"Vincent David Valentine is my name, master goblin however I insist that you call me Vincent as I am not a man of formalities." The goblin nodded.

"Very well, Vincent. If you insist on me calling you by your name I insist that you call me by mine, Daggertooth." Vincent nodded in agreement with the clerk. "So, what questions do you have for me?"

"I wish to know if it is possible to take a blood test to see if I have any family here in the magical world. You see, Daggertooth, yesterday, on my way to school, I was hit by something and woke up in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, while just yesterday I lived in the States." Daggertooth raised a brow at the boy. "In fact, I am willing to give you an oath of honesty that I am telling the truth."

"Perhaps we should hold this talk in a private office, Vincent." The goblin got off his stool and led the grinning boy to his office. Vincent noted it was just like any other office he had been in his entire life. White walls, a nice blue carpet on the floor, a mahogany desk and three mahogany chairs, one behind the desk where Daggertooth took a seat. Vincent sat in the left chair and relaxed into it.

"Can you tell me a bit more of what you were talking about, from the beginning?"Vincent nodded.

"Very well. I just wanna point out that I trust the Goblins with this information because out of all the magical races, goblins know how to pursue the truth to something and not leak it to others." Vincent ran a hand through his hair. "My name is Vincent David Valentine and I am not from this world. I come from a world where magic does not exist. I was brought here when I was on my way to work after blacking out from I don't know what. I woke up in Hogwarts in a twelve year olds body while I was originally twenty." Daggertooth narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Mr. Valentine." Vincent glared back at the goblin.

"I will gladly give you an oath of honesty or allow the use of the truth serum. I came to the Goblins because I believe your people know more about these kinds of things than anyone."

"Very well," the goblin took a dagger out of his drawer and placed it before the boy. Vincent took the dagger and looked at Daggertooth with a raised brow. "This is an Oath Dagger. Each time to you tell a lie, the dagger will cut the hand that is holding it. The dagger can also be used in blood oaths to seal the deal between parties and are highly illegal to have outside Gringotts." Vincent nodded in understanding and restated everything he told Daggertooth , showing he was telling the truth. Daggertooth chuckled as he took the dagger back and smirked to the boy.

"Seeing as you are telling the truth, I apologize for my anger. Now, what is it you wish for me to answer?" Vincent nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I want to know if the goblins have ever heard of this sort of thing happening before. I wish to ask what I would be considered in the magical world, minor or emancipated. What styles of magic are there really in this world?" The goblin held up and hand, stopping the boy from continuing.

"For your first question, yes this has happened before but the other way around. Almost two thousand years ago, to be exact. A woman by the name of Lemia Aou used a sacrificial ritual to send her child to another world so that they wouldn't be hunted by her husband, Isaac Aou who was one of the world's darkest wizards of the time. However this is only a legend but the family is known to be real, as it continued on through the ages, but after so long, no one has been able to claim the vault of the Aou family, as it is told that Lemia placed a curse on it that only the true heir will be able to unlock the vault and claim its contents. There was a prophecy that was made about the heir coming to the world he belongs to but was not born in, many, many years ago. However, like I said, most of this could be false as no one knows where to find a copy of the prophecy if it does, indeed, exist." Vincent listened intently, his legend hunter side kicking in.

"As for what you would be considered in regards to your status, since your magic considers you to be an adult, you are emancipated with full rights as an adult with small restrictions on certain things with age limits, such as a Wizengomot seat or a time restrictor or even marriage." Vincent nodded, still rolling the so called legend around in his brain.

"As for styles of magic, there are too many to name. There's standard magic, as such studied here in Britton. There is Necromancy, Alchemy, Sage Arts, Goblin Magic, Elf Magic, so on and so forth. Now, are there any other questions?" Vincent nodded.

"Can I get a blood test taken? Just for shits and giggles?" Daggertooth laughed and nodded.

"I see the legend I told you has caught your interest. May I ask why before we begin?" Vincent scratched the back of his head.

"Back in my world, I am what I like to call a Legendary Hunter. It's a person that looks for legendary items and collects them, for example Excalibur or the Golden Fleece." The Goblin chuckled and pulled a stone basin from behind his desk and placed it before Vincent.

"You would make a fine Goblin, Vincent. We are fascinated by such legends, however, we more or less look for the gold, not the items unless they would bring us something of value. Now, I need some blood from you for this to work. Do not worry about Ms. McGonagall as the wards in this room are time based and we have plenty of time for me to answer any more of your questions if you have any." Vince nodded and took the dagger from Daggertooth and pricked his finger and held it over the basin, letting a few drops of his blood fall into it.

"Squeeze this stone, it'll heal your finger while I check the parchment for you." Vincent nodded and took the offered stone while Daggertooth reached into the bowl and pulled a roll of parchment from it. He unrolled it and after a few minutes of checking things over the goblin started to laugh, causing Vincent to blink in confusion. "By the beard of Merlin himself, you are one lucky lad." The goblin placed the sheet down and with a snap of his fingers, the paper turned into a bronze key.

"Let me guess, my legend hunter intuition made a show here?" The goblin grinned, showing his sharp teeth.

"Vincent, you are the heir of the Aou family. You are the lost heir to a two thousand year old family! Simply amazing that you would be that person." Vincent sat there shocked before he started to chuckle, then outright laughed.

"I have never been right with my legend senses except in a game back home!" Vincent calmed himself down before picking up the key. "I would ask for you to take me to my vault but I would rather wait for a day that I am alone and not with anyone close to Albus Dumbledore. Can you give me an assessment of what I am holding in my name?" Daggertooth snapped his fingers and a sheet of paper appeared.

"Let us see." Daggertooth cleared his throat and started to read. "From what I can see, you don't have any properties, investments nor a seat on the Wizgomont but that would need to be changed since the Aou family is very ancient and, after the death of Isaac Aou, a most noble family. You have a standard amount of wealth, less than those of today's Most Ancient and Most Noble houses, but even more than the Malfoy family, which is the richest minor house in Britton. Your total worth is Sixty-five million galleons, with no interest added as Lady Lemia had completely frozen the account until her heir, you, claimed it. You have, however, inherited the entire Aou family library as well as a few magical artifacts that Lemia herself created as well as her personal spell book." Vincent got a dazed look in his eye as a smirk split across his face.

'Oooooh I am soooo going to have fun with this world. I'll need to-'

"Vincent, are you listening?" Vincent shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"Sorry, a little overwhelmed with how much money I have." Daggertooth nodded.

"Yes I can understand that. Now, I as I was saying, I will have to dig around for any wills that may be connected to the Aou family and that could take a few weeks to a couple of months to look into. Other than this, I can't say much." Vincent nodded, closing his eyes in thought.

"Would that mean that I am emancipated?" Daggertooth nodded.

"Yes, as I explained earlier." Vincent smiled.

"Good. That means that I can have a little fun without being nagged at by the Ministry or Albus. Now, what ways do you have of accessing money outside of going to the actual vault? I want a way to draw money from my account without having to visit the vault." Daggertooth grinned.

"We have several ways of this. One way is a house elf that you, yourself, have given permission to access your vaults. A method for the muggle world would be a special wallet that will fill itself with the amount you need in any form of muggle currency. For magical currency, we have a coin bag that is tied to your vault. We also have just started using something similar to credit cards that can work in both communities. The last way of payment is a pay order form, much like a muggle check, which can also be used in both communities." Vincent nodded and folded his arms.

"I'll take the wallet and bag. I'll hold off on the others for now. Also, I would like to ask who my account manager will be after today and if I may get a complete list of all my items in my vault, not including money. I would also like to ask for an appointment with the head goblin here at Gringotts sometime during the summer of 1994 as I will have a few questions to ask him but, with all due respect Daggertooth, I will have to keep quiet about what I wish to talk to him about until I meet with him. I can say that it will be a great opportunity for the Goblin Nation to regain the honor they had lost with the break in earlier this year." Daggertooth nodded, a brow raised in curiosity and a bit of confusion.

"Well, seeing as the Aou vault has been inactive for over two thousand years there is no account manager at the present. However I will bring this up to the Manager and he will assign someone that he sees fit for the position. As for the appointment, I will see what exactly I can do for you. Now, if that is everything, I will hand these over to you, and escort you back to your Professor." Daggertooth snapped his fingers and a brown, leather bag and a black, leather bi-fold wallet appeared on the desk before Vincent and the boy took the two in hand.

"Thank you for your assistance, Daggertooth."

"You are very welcome, Vincent. Now, let us return to the lobby." Vincent followed the goblin out into the lobby. Vincent waited with the goblin for his escort only a few minutes before he thought of something.

"Daggertooth, I would like to request that my inheritance be kept a secret if at all possible until I see fit to reveal it. Is that possible?" Daggertooth nodded with a wide grin.

"Of course, I will see to it that your vault and family name remain a secret for as long as possible. Now, have a good day, Vincent. May your gold multiply and your family grow." Vincent bowed to the goblin.

"May your enemies bleed out from your blade and your profits overflow." Daggertooth chuckled as the boy walked away and met with McGonagall, who waited for him near the entrance.

"I hope you found your answers to your questions, Mr. Valentine?" Vincent nodded with a grin.

"Sure did, teach. Now, where to next? Ollivander I suspect?" Minerva nodded, a bit annoyed by the boy's manners.

"Indeed and I remind you that it is Professor, not teach Mr. Valentine." Vincent shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not a man of honorifics unless absolutely called for. No offense but I suggest you get used to it." Vincent led the way out of the bank with a sneaky grin on his face.

'I best make a plan for all of this. After all, not every day you get pulled into a world one only dreams of ripping it a new one.' Vincent started to whistle as they made their way to the old wand maker. 'Fun, fun, fun.'

X

Ok here is the first chapter of A Touch of Chaos. I hope this story works out alright. Never did a self insert before so don't be too harsh. Read and Review everyone.


	3. Ch 2: Getting Sorted

Here's chapter 2. Hopefully I I'm doing ok with this.

Chapter 2

Vincent walked into the wand shop with the Deputy Headmistress and the boy called out into the shop. "Where ya at, old man? Don't go trying to sneak up on us."

"Mr. Valentine! You will treat Mr. Ollivander with respect and apologize to him!"

"Ho, ho, ho. Now, now Minvera, the boy's perfectly fine. It's been a while since I've last seen you. Oak, eleven inches with a dragon heartstring, a perfect and powerful wand with transfiguration and charms. Now, you, Vincent Valentine are very, very late for your wand. Now, let us see, which-"

"Right hand." Vincent held out his arm as the old wand maker produced a tape measure that took several measurements of Vincent's body. Ollivander started handing the boy several wands.

"A dragon heartstring, red wood, ten and a half inches, a very good, all rounder, wand." Vincent waved the wand and several boxes flew off the shelves. "Nope, not that one, try this." It continued on for another ten minutes before Vincent took hold of another wand. "This one is a combination of mahogany with a crystallized emerald surrounding a dragon's fang." Vincent blinked in confusion but took the wand and waved it sending sparks out of the end.

'Huh, so that warm fuzzy feeling does happen when a wand chooses you. OK, that works.' He slowly looked around the room and pointed at a vase. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _He flicked the wand a few times, the vase floating upward with each flick, surprising his escort and, strangely, excited Ollivander.

"A perfect match and already knows the levitation spell. You are a powerful wizard in the making, Vincent Valentine. Now, that wand is going to be 10 galleons." Minerva's eyes widened at the price.

"Have your prices changed, Ollivander? I was in here earlier this year and the girl I brought only paid 5 galleons."

"No they haven't changed at all, Minerva. However, Mr. Valentine's wand is from my advanced stores and is the last of its kind. Normally, this wand would have never been made as the dragon the fang came from is now extinct. It also would have cost a lot more if I was even a tiny bit greedy but I can part with it as no one has been able to use it." The woman sighed and nodded, pulling out the galleons and paying the man.

"Thanks, old man." Vincent gave the man a wave as he walked out of the shop, McGonagall following with steam coming from her ears. "Now I need a trunk and then I guess clothes. Can't wear the same thing every day now can I teach?" Vincent threw a grin over his shoulder as McGonagall walked ahead and led him to a trunk shop called Maximilleon's All Purpose Trunks, an annoyed frown on her face.

The two continued their shopping, going from store to store getting everything Vincent need for school before stopping in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "I hope you have enjoyed yourself, Mr. Valentine but it is time for us to head back to the school." Vincent frowned before an idea came to his mind.

"Wait, before we go, how much money remains at the moment?" McGonagall pulled out the pouch and opened it.

"I have enough here to buy you a familiar but that would be it. Why do you ask?" Vincent mentally smirked.

"Well, would it be ok if I looked around the Alley a bit before we returned to the school? Or better yet, can I just rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron until the start of term?" McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"Absolutely not! I have orders to bring you back to the school as soon as we have finished with the shopping and letting you roam about without supervision would be unprofessional of me." Vincent frowned.

"Well, how about a compromise? You Floo Dumbledore about my request and I will look for my familiar. Deal?" McGonagall thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you choose one. Very well, I will meet you outside Merrik's Magical Animals. It's just a few stores down from Flourish and Blotts on your right. Do be careful and don't start any trouble or you will be serving detention with me when we return." Vincent nodded and darted off the moment McGonagall turned around.

'Let's see, I don't want an owl, not really my type of bird. No way am I getting a freaking toad unless it talks and likes sake like Gamabunta from Naruto. **(DON'T OWN NARUTO) **I wonder if I can find a fox or something. Hell, since I have the money, why not two pets. I'm sure I could hide one of them from Minnie. Hehehe, she'd shoot me if I called her that, well, I guess hex is the better word. Now, let's see what I have to choose from.' Vincent walked into the pet shop.

"Ah welcome young sir. What can I help you with today?" An old wizard smiled at the boy as he walked into the shop. Many animal noises could be heard from all around the shop as Vincent made his way to the counter.

"Well, I am transferring to Hogwarts this term and was looking for a pet. Any ideas?" the old man looked the boy over a bit before starting to list off suggestions.

"Well, the most common pets are owls and toads. Although some students have gone to school with cats and mice. I, myself, went to Hogwarts with my very own pet spider. I'm sure you could take any sort of pet with you as long as they're not dark creatures or poisonous." Vincent nodded, thinking for a few moments.

"Do you have any other types of birds than owls?" the old man nodded.

"I sure do. I have eagles, falcons and hawks." Vincent nodded.

"Can I take a look at your hawks?" The old man nodded and led him around the store.

"Hawks are very smart, fast and can be very dangerous when threatened. They are the best carriers when it comes to long travels. They're very loyal and have great sense of direction. They are mostly bought by the more royal houses as they are expensive."

"I think I can afford one." The old man showed the boy into the back and Vincent smirked at all the different animals.

"Here we are. These are all the hawks I have." The man let the boy into the cage and he followed after him, his wand at the ready. One of the hawks caught Vincent's eye and he pointed.

"That one over there." The old man nodded and went over to the hawk. He held his arm out, covered by a glove that went to his elbow. The hawk hopped onto the glove and the man brought it to the boy.

"This one here is a very rare type of hawk. They call it a Fire Hawk. They originate from volcanic areas from the world. This one here came from the dormant volcanic area of Mt. Vesuvius. She's very smart and she can survive any type of fire spells and wards. She can also survive colder climates a lot better than most birds. Alas, she can't do the same teleportation flame that phoenixes can." Vincent looked the hawk over and smiled.

The bird was the size of an average hawk but with feathers that looked to be more like flames. Its eyes were a bright amber color and its talons sharp. "You're very beautiful. How much for her?"

"She's six hundred and fifty galleons. As I said, my Hawks are expensive." Vincent smirked to the man.

"I'll take her." The old man chuckled and led the boy to the front room with the hawk.

"Very well. Let us return to the front and I'll ring you up." The old man went behind the counter while Vincent went around the front. "Well, as I said, it'll be six hundred and fifty galleons." Vincent pulled his personal coin pouch and pulled seven hundred galleons out. "You gave me fifty more than needed, young man." Vincent smirked.

"Well, the extra fifty is for information on certain creatures." The old man grinned and laced his fingers together.

"Well, I say a game of Q&A sounds pretty good about now." Vincent nodded and began his triad of questions.

X

McGonagall waited outside the shop as Vincent walked out with his hawk and a smile. She went wide eyed at the type of bird he had chosen and glared at him. "Mr. Valentine! Just how did you manage to purchase that hawk?" Vincent looked to the fire hawk with a smile.

"I managed to beat the old man in a bet. Not really an owl person. Say hello to Minerva, Lucia." The hawk turned to the old woman and lightly trilled.

"That's Professor McGonagall, to you Mr. Valentine. Now, the headmaster has agreed to allow you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the winter break," the woman admitted grudgingly. Vincent smirked and nodded. "However, you are expected to abide by the laws while you are outside of the school. Do you understand?" Vincent nodded as McGonagall led the boy back to the tavern. "Your room has been paid for by the Headmaster himself. Do not make him regret it." Vincent chuckled and shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it, teach." Mumbling under her breath Minerva dropped the boy off at his room before setting off. "See you at school!" The smirk on his face died and he hurried into his room, releasing his hawk from her cage. "I'm sure you'd like to hunt, eh girl?" The hawk tilted her head to his question and flew out the window with great speed. Vincent closed the window and looked to his things, a frown on his face.

'It's time for me to start thinking about what needs to be done, what I need to acquire and people that I might be able to trust. I will have to talk to Daggertooth tomorrow about purchasing a house of my own, first thing in the morning. Now, let's get my list started.'

It would be a long night for Vincent Valentine.

X

Next Morning

Vincent walked into Gringotts bank and made his way to Daggertooth's booth. "Daggertooth, it's good to see you again. May your gold multiply and your enemies flee before you." The goblin chuckled and nodded to the young boy.

"And the same to you as well, Vincent. What can I help you with this morning?"

"I'm looking into getting a place of my own and thought you might have a few ideas on where to look." The goblin nodded with a grin.

"You came to the right place, my friend. Let me grab a few folders on some houses that you might be interested in. I will only be a moment." Vincent nodded as the goblin left his booth. Vincent looked around the bank seeing it all but empty when you didn't include the goblins. He watched as a fire roared and out stepped a few men and women. Vincent heard the sound of a stool being dragged across the floor slightly and turned back to the booth.

"As of today, these are the houses that I have that may suit you. They are by no means cheap but are the best that I can offer." Vincent took a look at them, several questions running through his mind that applied to what each house had to offer.

"I will need a place that will be an excellent use with magical _projects."_ The goblin smirked and nodded.

"There is this one here," Daggertooth tapped the folder in the center of his desk, "that will be perfect for such things. It's close to the site known as Stonehenge. The place is just east of Salisbury, at the base of Farley Mt." Vincent picked up the picture of the property and smirked.

"How much?"

"The property, at its best condition, would usually go for around seven hundred thousand. However, this property has been vacant for over two hundred years and all the wards around it have fallen. The house itself is in need of a complete reconstruction as it has collapsed into itself. So, I would say with the property's current condition, fifty thousand galleons. Now, for rebuilding costs, as the entire house would need to be torn down due to its condition, you're looking anywhere from ten thousand to two hundred thousand galleons for the reconstruction and ten to fifteen thousand galleons for appliances and furniture. For wards, you're looking at a simple five galleons per ward if done by the goblin nation."

"Who can I get to do the reconstruction?" Daggertooth laced his fingers together.

"Well, you can have the local wizard contractors do the work, therefore giving the Ministry access to your blueprints and exact location of the house. If you can find them and befriend them, the dwarves can construct it for you, however they drive a hard bargain, asking for things not even we goblins would ask for. We can ask muggle contractors as we have some connections with them. Other than that, the only other option would be us, the goblins. While not as cheap as the muggles, we are the second greatest builders in the entire world, just under the dwarves."

"What are the benefits of the goblins?" Daggertooth leaned back.

"Well, we keep the blueprints to your home in a secure file that only the director and the client will have access to. The only time the blueprints are given to anyone, is when the client wishes to add onto them or if the contractors have need of them. They would not be given to the Ministry without a warrant and even then they would need to convince the director of the reason they need them."

"As for the blueprints being created, we would ask you several questions about how you would want the house to be built, what you would like to have built in, so on and so forth. Our wards are created by rune stones, which are the greatest of all ward types, especially when it comes down to the stone itself as we apply indestructible runes to every rune stone along with magic absorbing runes, allowing the stones to be powered off the magic residue in the air. We are also able to provide the Fidelius Charm, which is the best concealing charm to date."

Vincent nodded, having decided already what he wanted to do for the house and the grounds if he did go with this place. "Is there anything else I should be looking at or perhaps any other options I should be looking into?" Daggertooth rubbed his chin in thought.

"You could always create your own home in a place that hasn't been claimed by any of the high families. We are the only contractors that offer this method."

"Well, I would like a home in a place that cannot be reached easily. I have basic knowledge of the charm you speak of and believe this to be very useful. I was thinking of a cliff side home that would be ignored by anyone and anything. Do you have any suggestions for that?" Daggertooth smirked and nodded.

"Yes, actually, I do. You could do something to that extent on this very plot of land that I mentioned here." The goblin tapped on the property once again. "As I said before, everything would be as you wish it as we would make it in your design." Vincent nodded.

"Then I will take this property. I would like to have the home constructed into the mountain if at all possible. I don't want it to be accessible by ground unless a person climbs to the entrance. I'll deal with warding it after it has been completed. Now, do you have forms I need to fill out or do you ask the questions yourself?" Daggertooth moved the other property folders to the side of his desk and snapped his fingers, causing a form to appear.

"This form here is where you will tell us how you would like it to be built. We will handle everything else once you have filled it out. You may take it with you if you wish and turn it into any of the goblin tellers at a future date. I just need you to fill out this form here," another form appeared before the boy, "before you leave today." Vincent nodded and filled the form out, Daggertooth filing it under the boy's family name of Aou. "Is there anything else I can do for you today, Vincent?"

"Can you tell me if my account manager has been chosen yet?" Daggertooth nodded with a toothy grin.

"Yes, actually, Director Ragnok has made me your account manager due to the fact that I am the one that you are familiar with. Also, I advise caution when spending your money, Vincent. While you will start to earn interest now that your account is unfrozen, you do not have a bottomless gold mine." Vincent nodded.

"I understand Daggertooth. No need to worry though. I only need to make a few more purchases before school begins. Well, I think that is all for today. I shall return tomorrow with the form filled out. May your profits grow eternally, Daggertooth." The goblin returned the gesture before Vincent turned and left the bank.

'Next stop, Knockturn Alley.' Vincent quickly made his way to the entrance to the alley, heading towards the one shop he knew would have the most likely chance of what he was searching for. 'Borgin and Burks, just the place I was looking for.' The boy walked into the store, the sound of a bell chiming as he walked to the counter. "Mr. Borgin, are you here?"

"Yes, yes, what can I do-" Borgin stopped speaking as he neared his counter, narrowing his eyes at the boy before him. "Are you lost boy?"

"Actually, I am in the exact place I want to be. I am here looking for books on certain subjects and believe you are the one to help me." 'Let's see if this will work.'

"Sorry kid but your too young to be shopping here." Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"You dare refuse the heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Aou?" Borgin growled in his throat.

"Do not toy with me boy. There is no such house!" Vincent prayed his plan worked and summoned magic to his hand, something he had been practicing the entire night before after making his list.

"Then explain the house ring." He lifted his left hand, smiling in success at the house ring that he now bore on his finger. Borgin paled before bowing to the boy.

"A thousand apologies, young lord. It's just that I have never heard of your house name." Vincent looked at the man with a sneer.

"I expect you compensate for your lack of respect and knowledge of my family. We may have been in hiding but how dare you disrespect my family, Mr. Borgin. So, how will you repay me for your disrespect? I'm sure the goblins would love to hear about this as I have one as a very close friend of mine." Borgin's eyes went wide with fear, knowing he could lose everything with his show of disrespect.

"I will do everything I can, my young lord. You were speaking of books, yes? Well, I will give you any of them you require at half their original price." Vincent nodded.

"I am looking for ritual books, potion books, spell books and information." Borgin blinked in surprise.

"My apologies, but you do know that rituals are illegal as they are of the Dark Arts."

"Tell me, Mr. Borgin, is the Levitating Charm a Light spell or a Dark spell?"

"A Light spell of course, young lord."

"And yet it can be used for dark purposes, such as levitating a boulder and dropping it onto a person. There is no such thing as Light or Dark spells, it all depends on the person who uses them. I can understand that some of the rituals are indeed dark as you must sacrifice a living being, which I drastically refuse to do. Now, I also require the best books on becoming an animagus."

"And the information?" Borgin asked with a raised brow.

"I want to know where I can get an untraceable wand, where I can get spell books not native to England and if it is possible to create a magical focus other than a wand." Borgin nodded.

"Well, young lord, I carry all the books you are looking for except the foreign magics. Those you will have to look for inside their respective countries. As for the wand, I make them myself and for you, I will only charge you half the entire price. Now, for the focus, you would have the best luck with my Japanese friend Arashi Katsumoto." Vincent nodded.

"I want one copy of each book of your highest recommendation. I will hold off on the wand for now. Can you tell me how I can meet Mr. Katsumoto?" Borgin nodded.

"I will gather everything for you, young lord. As for Arashi, he lives in Japan and normally I would be able to take you to him. He has closed his shop for the next two weeks because of family issues. You would be best off waiting for summer to get a hold of him. If possible, I can arrange a meeting with him for during the summer if that would please you." Vincent nodded.

"Do you know of anyone else that can create a focus?" Borgin nodded.

"The goblins can make very nice ones. Their prices however aren't exactly ideal."

"I see. Well, I will return tomorrow morning for my books. For now, I have business elsewhere. I will pay for them when I pick them up." Vincent turned and left the shop, heading for Flourish and Blotts.

X Two Weeks Later X

Vincent looked up as a knock at his door sounded and sighed, closing his book as he got off the chair he sat on. He walked to the door before calling out to the other side. "Who is it?" The boy sounded annoyed, knowing he wasn't expecting anyone to come for him until the end of holiday.

"It's Tom." Vincent opened the door and in the man walked in. "I have a message for you from Gringotts and another from Professor Dumbledore. Your account manager would like to see you at your earliest convenience while the Headmaster would like to let you know that someone will arrive tomorrow morning to take you to Kings Cross." The boy nodded.

"Thank you, Tom. I will leave for Gringotts now." The old man nodded as Vincent went to get ready to leave.

It took the child little time to finish getting his things together before he left for the Goblin Bank. He shivered and growled in the cold January air, he hated the cold. He made his way into the bank and up to the teller's desk. Daggertooth greeted the boy and both exchanged proper gestures before the goblin held up a few books.

"At your request I looked through the Aou Library and found these books. This one here," Vincent watched as the goblin held up a brown, leather bound book with a white strap holding it closed. "Contains many of the Japanese Mage Arts. I did a little digging and found out that your ancestors came from Japan long before the time of Isaac and Lemia. You may find what you're looking for in this book. Now, these two on the other hand," Daggertooth held up the second and third books, both large, standard looking tomes. "These are the best books I could find on the Mind Arts that you requested assistance in learning."

"I had to pull a few strings to get them but they'll be the best you can get when it comes down to it. As for now, these are all I can get you." Vincent grinned and nodded taking the Mage Arts tome and leafing through it, looking for a particular spell.

"This is excellent. It has all the spells I have been looking for these last few days. This is perfect, now all I need is….. Ah ha! The time arts! Perfect, it has the teleport spell. Thank you Daggertooth, you have been inhumanly helpful by bringing these to me. I don't know what I can do to repay you." Daggertooth chuckled and leaned forward.

"You are welcome, my friend. I just hope to see the fruits of your labor in the future. Also, I must deliver the bad news along with all this good news. The construction on your Farley Mt home is underway but will not be ready until next year. After all, it takes great care to carve a home into the heart of a mountain." Vincent nodded.

"That is perfectly fine with me, Daggertooth. I will be seeing Albus about staying with one of his students over the summer holidays. I knew it would be more than a year for such construction to be completed. Is that everything?" Daggertooth nodded.

"Yes, that is all I wished to talk to you about. May your gold mine become bottomless, and your family prosper." Vincent bowed to the goblin, exchanging his own farewell before taking his leave.

'Best get back to my studies. Don't want to give Serverus Snape a reason to hate me more than he will.'

X

Vincent relaxed against the wall of his train car compartment reading one of his spell books when the door opened. He looked up to watch as a brown, bushy haired girl stepped inside. "Can I help you?" The girl looked to him.

"I was wondering if I could join you, there are some people on the train I'm trying to avoid." Vincent shrugged and returned to his book.

"Be my guest, Ms?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." Vincent inwardly smirked and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Vincent Valentine. What year are you Hermione?" The girl sat down after placing her trunk on the overhead rack above her.

"I'm a first year. What about you? I've never seen you around the school before." Vincent smirked behind his book.

"I'm a first year as well, I just got transferred in. My mother died a few weeks before Christmas due to an illness and she stated in her will that she wanted me to attend Hogwarts. I'm from the US, if you're wondering and no I can't tell you the school I used to attend because of an agreement between the headmaster and me. Anyway, how is Hogwarts? I've never really been there myself. I only met Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore over break." Hermione blinked at the boy before shaking her head and telling him all that she knew about Hogwarts.

Vincent knew the girl should have gone to Ravenclaw with all the knowledge she had with just that single question.

X

Dumbledore stood at the head table, tapping his glass to get attention. The Great Hall slowly became silent. Everyone was watching as a familiar stool and hat appeared before them all. "Before we begin the feast to welcome back those who went home for the holidays, we have a new student that must be sorted into a house. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Vincent Valentine." The Great Hall looked to the entrance doors as they opened and Vincent walked in, heading for the stool where the Sorting Hat was sitting. Minerva stood next to the stool and picked the hat up as Vincent sat on the stool.

"Hmm, another difficult one. My, the knowledge you have in here and your plans are amazing. I'm almost jealous of you, Mr. Valentine. Now, where to put you? I have to put you where you'll do the most good to the world."

"Anywhere you deem worthy of me. I can bring hell to the Slytherins. The Gryffindorks will regret having me, although, the Wesley twins would love to be around me. The Hufflepuffs will find who I am loyal to without a fault. The Ravenclaws will test my mind." The sorting hat chuckled and gave what could be considered a nod.

"Very well, better be… SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin house erupted into cheers as the boy made his way over to the table, sitting in the first free space he found.

"Now that our new friend has arrived and found his new home, let the feast begin!" The tables instantly filled with food and everyone started digging in, Vincent contemplating on his plans while eating his meal.

'So I'm in Slytherin, eh? This'll be fun after all.'

X

Here's chapter two. Tell me what you think.


	4. Ch 3: Let the Chaos Begin

Chapter three! This will be a bit of a jumper... Nothing fun ever happens in the first two books really.

OH! Before I forget, I don't own a damned thing.

Chapter Three: Chaos Begins

Vincent smirked as he sat in a free seat next to Hermione during his first potions lesson. "Is this seat taken?" The Gryffindor shook her head with a raised brow. Vincent tilted his head to the side, confusion on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"Oi! Get away from her you snake!" Vincent looked over his shoulder to see a boy with red hair and freckles.

"Says who and why should I?"

"Ron Weasley and because you're a Slytherin! You're an evil wizard!" Vincent looked at the kid with a deadpanned look before turning to Hermione.

"Is he always like this?" Hermione nodded her head. The new student turned back to the boy and yawned. "Well, seeing as you're being rude… No I think I'll stay and keep Ms. Granger company. Unless, of course, I am unwelcome?"

"It's fine Ron. Go sit down before Professor Snape docks points from you." Ron glared at the boy and walked away, muttering something under his breath.

Bang!

The door to the classroom slammed open as Serverus Snape walked into the room. "Turn to page three hundred and forty-five and begin working on the potion listed. There will be no talking!" Vincent rolled his eyes, turning to the potion and began working.

It was an hour into class when Vincent decided he was bored, having finished the potion at the same time Hermione had since he blocked any attempts to foil her work. The teen pulled his wand out and smirked. "Hermione, watch this." Hermione looked up from her potions book to watch Vincent perform the levitation spell on a pale blonde haired boy's cauldron. She watched as he waited for the boy to turn away and levitate the cauldron into the air a few feet and released the spell. The cauldron fell back to the desk and spilt its contents all over one Draco Malfoy.

The entire classroom laughed at the boy as he stood, soaked in his hair removal potion as Snape stood and looked around the room. "Silence!" The room went quiet and Snape looked to Draco with a snarl. "Mr. Malfoy you need to pay attention to what you are doing."

"But I didn't do anything! I turned away for only-"

"Do not argue with me, Draco. Now clean up your mess and start over. If you cannot complete the potion by the end of class I will have to give you a no grade for the day." Draco growled under his breath and started cleaning up.

"Why did you do that?" Vincent smirked and winked at Hermione.

"I don't like bigots." Vincent's eyes scanned the room while Hermione looked at him in confusion. Vincent yawned and looked towards Harry Potter, the hero of a bull shit story that had so many flaws Vincent was determined to rip it a new asshole.

Starting with a certain object that was hidden inside the castle walls.

X

The class ended and everyone started to exit the classroom, everyone except Draco handing in a potion. Vincent was the last to exit the classroom when he heard Draco complaining. "Potter! You have some nerve ruining my work!" Vincent sighed and walked up to the confrontation. "You'll pay for that Potter!" Draco pulled his wand from his robes only for it to fly into the air and land in Vincent's outstretched hand. "What do you think you're doing, Valentine? Give me my wand back!" Vincent held the wand tip on his chin in thought.

"Well, I could do that but there wouldn't be much of a point. I mean, don't think anything through do you?" Vincent started to look the wand over. "Though, maybe Granger can decide if you deserve the wand back. What say you, Hermione?" Ron got red faced as Hermione looked confused.

"Don't talk like you know her, snake!" Vincent looked to Ron with a bored look.

"So says the human trashcan. Really, is 'snake' all you can come up with?" Vincent saw Harry hold back a laugh along with Hermione. "Now, if you don't mind," Vincent started to walk away, heading to his next class. "I have a class to attend and I don't want to be late." Hermione looked at her watch and started after him, dragging Harry and Ron behind her. Draco and his goons watched confusingly as the four left sight when Draco remembered something.

Vincent had his wand.

"VALENTINE!" The three Slytherins ran after the group, the sound of Draco's anger music to Vincent's ears.

'Ah, the sound of stupidity. He doesn't even realize his wand in stuck to the front of his robes yet.' Vincent started to whistle a tune as he turned a corner.

X

The first month of the second semester had been fun for Vincent while it turned out to be hell for Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. The three had tried but never have been able to pull any sort of revenge on Vincent, due to the boy somehow being several steps ahead of their plans. Today however, Vincent had a goal and he was going to meet it.

After all, pulling some pranks with Fred and George sounded a lot more fun than sitting with nothing to do after homework was all done. It was the weekend after all.

Vincent sat at the Slytherin table, waiting for the twins to enter and grinned once they did. He watched them take a seat at their house table before he stood and made his way over. "Good morning boys." Vincent took a seat next to the twins, who looked at him with a raised brow.

"Can we help you?" The two spoke in unison and Vincent smiled.

"Well, I seem to have a bit of a problem and word through the grape vine is the two of you can help me." Vincent smirked at the two's curious looks. "You see, I find a certain blonde haired snake most annoying and I just can't seem to shut him up. I was wondering if the two of you would be willing to help me construct a….. gift for him that would shut him up for a while, or at the very least humiliate him." The twins grinned.

"You have our attention."

"Very much so. Valentine was it?" Vincent chuckled and nodded.

"Please, call me Vincent. Now where would the two of you like to meet?"

"Meet us in the library,"

"At noon. We'll make our plans,"

"And decided when to act on them later."

"See you then, Fred, George." Vincent stood and walked away from the table, a grin on his face. 'I always wanted to pull a prank with the twins. This is going to be fun.'

When Vincent entered the library later that day he noticed Fred and George already sitting at a table and seemed to be plotting. Vincent smirked and walked over to their table, a sheet of parchment in hand and sat down next to them.

"Why hello there," Fred began, George picking up in perfect timing.

"Our future partner in crime."

"Any ideas on,"

"What exactly,"

"You wanted to do?" The two finished together and Vincent nodded placing the sheet of parchment before the twins.

"I found this in an old spell book Malfoy left lying around. It's a silencing spell but it seems to be more powerful. I was wondering if we could maybe cast the spell on an object, and when the blonde daddy's boy touches the object, he becomes infected with it. Then when he goes to class, and tries to belittle someone or answer a teacher's question, he won't be able to speak." Fred and George smirked.

"That will be,"

"The best prank on Malfoy,"

"We would pull all year."

"It would take some work though."

"Yeah, first we need to learn the spell."

"And the counter curse."

"And move on from there." The two finished and Vincent nodded.

"Well, good thing I planned ahead. I have both the spell and the counter here." Vincent held up the sheet of parchment. "We'll need a place that we can experiment without anyone finding out what we're doing."

"Hmm, you raise a good point."

"Indeed he does, handsome brother of mine."

"The question now is where?" Vincent smirked.

"I believe I have the solution. Meet me on the seventh floor with the tapestry of the wizard teaching trolls to dance in one hour. I need to run back to my common room and grab a few things." The twins nodded and the three stood before going their separate ways.

Vincent headed to his dorm and grabbed his family's spell book. He smirked as he turned to the page he wanted and quickly took a spare sheet of paper before pointing his wand and announcing a spell. _"Imatri Charta."_ The boy watched as information from the book was copied onto the blank sheet of paper and smirked. He picked the parchment up and chuckled, folding and pocketing the copied spell before putting his book away and placing it into his trunk which he sealed shut.

'Time to have some fun.' Vincent walked off towards the seventh floor of the castle, whistling a tune as he walked. He reached the meeting location and saw Fred and George waiting on him. "Yo." The twins turned to him and grinned. "Shall we get started?" the twins nodded and watched as Vincent paced the wall three time. 'I need a place to train. I need a place to train. I need a place to train.' Vincent looked up as he ended his third pace and smirked as a door appeared before them. "Welcome boys to the Room of Requirement."

X

It took two months before the trio were finally able to complete their prank preparations and now all that was needed was the item that they were going to enchant. "I say his school books. That way he'll pick up the cursed book and become inflicted with the spell." The twins nodded in agreement. "I'll cast the spell on his book during Transfiguration and hit him with a stinging spell to have him get McGonagall's attention. Then when he tries to talk to her,"

"He won't be able to respond." The twins finished for the boy with smirks.

"Exactly." The boys high fived each other, their plan made and ready to go. Fred and George left the Room of Requirement, leaving Vincent on his own. The teen smirked and pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket. 'Ok, let's see if I can get it to work this time.' The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, envisioning the far corner of the room. His eyes snapped open and his word rang out.

"Teleport!"

X

The following day had a grinning Vincent sitting in his transfiguration class. He had taken to sitting next to a girl with black hair and cold, blue eyes from Slytherin. Vincent looked up as he watched Draco Malfoy enter the room and take his seat near the front of the room. He looked to the girl next to him with a smirk. "Hey, wanna see something funny?" The girl looked to him uncaring as Vincent pointed his wand at the book Draco was pulling out of his bag. "Silence." The boy whispered and the girl watched as the spell hit the boy's book, no one noticing the spell at all besides Vincent and the girl next to him.

"What, exactly is supposed to be funny about that?" The girl asked him only for Vincent to wink at her.

"I guess you'll just have to watch." The boy looked to the front of the room as their teacher entered the room.

"Today, we will be learning to turn a rock into a goblet. Everyone open your books." Vincent smirked as the blonde Slytherin opened his book while McGonagall went into an explanation about the process. Five minutes into the class, Vincent nudged the girl with his elbow as he sent a stinger spell at the boy causing him to jump out of his seat.

"Is there something you'd like to ask, Mr. Malfoy?" everyone's eye was on the boy as he opened his mouth.

"…." Malfoy blinked in surprise before trying again.

"What's wrong Malfoy, cat got your tongue?" Ron asked from his seat only for Draco to try to insult him, only for nothing to come out of his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley, please stay silent." McGonagall scolded the young boy before turning to Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, if you are done playing around I would suggest you sit down. Five points from Slytherin for disrupting the class." Draco's face reddened as he took a seat while Vincent snickered in his seat.

"What did you do? Why the hell did you cause us to lose points?" The girl asked with a sharp tone. Vincent smirked and gave her a grin.

"I can't go around giving out my secrets, Daphne, that would ruin the fun. As for the points, never really cared for them really. Besides," Vincent waved his wand and his rock transformed into a bronze goblet. He filled it with water seconds later. "Professor, I'm finished." Everyone looked to the back of the room to see Vincent drinking from a goblet. McGonagall walked back and took the goblet from him to inspect it.

"Very well done, Mr. Valentine. You even outshined Ms. Granger this time. Ten points to Slytherin." She handed the goblet back and told him to try going for a gold cup before walking away.

"You were saying something about points?" Vincent got the girl to grin back at him.

"You're good." Vincent chuckled before nodding.

"You know it."

X

The next few weeks saw Vincent hanging around either Harry and his friends or Daphne and Tracy Davis during meals. While the two girls questioned why the boy hung out with Gryffindors, Vincent just bluntly told them he didn't care about house, blood, race or gender. Ron Weasley however seemed determined to push him away from Harry for some odd reason but Vincent shut him up with his silence spell.

Speaking of the spell, Draco was admitted to the Hospital Wing after the third day of the spell not ending, Vincent causing the boy to lose points with randomly getting him to cause some type of disruption in the class room.

Today, however, was not a good day to be around Vincent. He was cranky, and if anything, had a craving that would make a pregnant woman proud (**No offensive if anyone reading this is in fact pregnant**). He had a twitch over his right eye that occurred every few seconds. The reason was a simple one.

"Where the hell is a pop machine when you need one!" The boy grumbled as he stalked down the halls aimlessly. He even asked Hermione if she knew if Hogwarts goblets were able to fill with any and she crushed all his hopes by saying no. "I mean really, I have nothing against pumpkin juice but it just don't taste right! It's not like I can… Leave." Vincent stopped in mid stride as he grew a smirk on his face that caused several other first years to pale, thinking he was crazy. "That's IT!" The boy ran through the halls, heading to find his pranking buddies.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend after all.

Vincent tried the Gryffindor tower first, asking the Fat Lady if she'd seen the duo. She replied by telling him that they had just left the tower. Vincent nodded and headed downstairs for the Great Hall. He found them sitting at the Gryffindor table with their friend Lee. Vincent moved fast to take a seat across from them.

"My friends, my favorite people how are we this fine weekend?" Fred and George looked up at the kid with raised brows.

"Why Vincent,"

"Our mischievous partner in crime."

"What can we help you with today?" Vincent smirked and leaned in.

"I need your help in getting out of the castle and into Hogsmeade." Vincent whispered, making the twins frown.

"I'm afraid that's going to be a little bit of a problem."

"Indeed it would. We would have to have,"

"A cloak of invisibility in order to sneak you out with us." Vincent waved it off.

"Ah, but I heard that there is a secret passage into the village. I don't need to get into the actual village to tell the truth. I just need to get out of the wards of the castle. I need to test a new spell I learned and I can't do that with the castle's wards around me. Might attract some unwanted visitors, if you know what I mean." The twins looked to each other before looking back to the boy.

"If we show you,"

"You promise to not tell anyone?" Vincent smirked.

"You show me, and I'll up the ante and teach you the spell." The twins smirked, Vincent's spells always ended up being fun.

"Deal. Follow us." The two spoke in unison as they led Vincent out of the great hall.

'Let's see, the spell can reach as far as the user can think soooooooo, Meijer here I come. Watch out soda products you're about to be sold out.' Vincent felt his mouth water at the thought of satisfying his addiction to soda. Fred and George led him to a statue of a one-eyed witch, teaching the boy the password. Vincent pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the twin on his left.

"Burn the paper when you have mastered the spell. Don't want anyone else learning about it." The twins looked at it and read it together with a raised brow.

"Warp?"

"It's a simple teleport spell that takes you short distances. I wanted to test to see if I can go through Hogwart's wards. While I had learned the spell in our little R&R room, the room can remove the wards inside the room only. So I have no idea if the wards will stop it." The twins smirked.

"The amount of pranks we could pull with this would be priceless!" Fred and George gave the boy a smirk. "Thanks, Vince." Vincent smirked and started down the passage.

'Now for the fun to begin.' Once Vincent reached the end of the passage, he smirked and concentrated on the location he wanted to go. "Teleport!" The boy vanished in a ball of light, no one the wiser of his vanishing act.

X

"Ahhh that hit the spot." Vincent placed the can of pepsi down on the table as he looked around the great hall with a grin. Several of the students were looking at his drink in confusion and curiousity while others simply ignored him or didn't notice. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as someone sit down next to him.

"What is that, Valentine?" Vincent sighed as he turned to Daphne Greengrass.

"This my dear is what they call a soda. It's a drink with different flavors depending on what kind you drink. This one here is regular pepsi." Vincent raised his can to the girl before taking a drink. "As for where I got it," Vincent smirked as he stood from his seat, "that shall forever remain a mystery until I say otherwise." Daphne glared at the boy's back as he walked away.

Vincent walked up the stairs for the seventh floor and walked to the Room of Requirement, going inside his training room where a stone statue stood on the other side. Vincent flicked his wand at the statue and it started to move. "Room, if you can, I would like the same exact wards that the school has surrounding it activated in this room but connected to the statue, not Dumbledore." A shimmer of light showed the boy that the room complied with his wishes and he looked to the statue. "Your job is to track me. I will be testing if my Teleport spell works against the wards Hogwarts has. You will turn to me if the wards alert you to my spell. Understand?" The statue nodded its marble head and Vincent began his testing.

"Teleport." Vincent vanished from his spot as the statue walked to the middle of the room. It never turned to area where Vincent appeared and the boy nodded. He started to appear in random points around the room, the statue never turning to face him until he appeared within eye sight.

"That worked wonderfully." Vincent panted as he conjured a towel to clean the sweat off his face. "I will need to test it fully against the schools wards when I start my plan." Vincent looked at his watch and sighed, it was time for him to return to the snake's den. "Thanks, Room, you have been most helpful." Vincent walked out of the room and headed to his dorm, magically exhausted from using his spell so much.

X Two days Later X

"Hey guys, where you off to in a hurry?" Vincent asked as Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed passed him.

"We need to see Dumbledore!" Vincent smirked as he rushed to catch up with them.

"But Dumbledore's not here! I just left his office looking for him." That stopped the three of them and they turned to each other.

"What do we do? Snape going after the stone!" Vincent blinked in fake confusion.

"What stone are you talking about Ron?"

"This has nothing to do with you, you slimy snake." Vincent rolled his eyes and flicked his wand, causing Ron to become silent.

"Now, what the hell is going on?" Hermione took a deep breath before starting to talk.

"Since the beginning of the year Professor Dumbledore has been keeping the Sorcerer's Stone on the third floor guarded by a three headed dog. On Halloween, Snape had gotten bit by the Cerberus and during the Christmas holidays, Harry found him threatening Professor Quirrell, and now-"

"You believe that since Professor Dumbledore is gone that this would be the perfect time for him to go after the stone." The bushy haired girl nodded. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go catch a thief."

"Wait, you're coming with us?" Vincent nodded.

"Hell yeah, I am. You expect me to let you three go alone? You're my friends. Well, except Ron since he hates me." Harry nodded.

"Come on, let's go stop Snape." Harry led the group through the castle, Vincent removing the spell off of Ron as they moved to the third floor.

"I still don't know why we have to have him with us. I mean, we could take Snape on our own." Vincent rolled his eyes as they came to the door.

"Shut up Ron or I'll shut you up." Hermione growled at him, Vincent smirking as he placed his hand on the door.

"Let's go." Vincent opened the door and walked into the room with the other three following. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at the snoring cerberus. "That's a big dog." Harry nodded as he spotted the harp playing in the room and the trap door already open.

"Come on." The four students rushed over to the trap door.

"I'll go first. Chances are there is more than just a giant dog keeping the stone safe." Vincent didn't wait for a response as he jumped into the darkness. He quickly took his wand and cast a spell. "Solaris!" The plant under him withered as he yelled up for everyone to hurry down, Ron being the only one to get a rough landing. "Good thing I noticed what that was before it could kill me."

"Devil Snare, it must have been Professor Sprout's trap." Hermione deducted while they walked into the next room. The fluttering of wings caused Vincent to groan.

"Great, flying keys. Looks like it's your turn, Harry." The three looked to Vincent in confusion. "As you can see, those keys are charmed to fly. The door is most likely shut with a powerful locking charm that will only be released when you use the right key. Which means you'll need to use those brooms over there to get that key with the broken wing." Vincent pointed everything out causing Hermione and Ron to look surprised at him. "What? It's not that hard to figure out. Why else would there be a room full of keys and a locked door?" Harry shook his head and went over to the brooms.

"I'll get the key, you guys wait for me at the door." The group nodded and walked over to the door. Once over at the door Ron pulled out his wand and pointed at the door.

"_Alohamora!"_ Vincent slapped his forehead as Hermione shook her head.

"Honestly Ron, didn't you hear what Vincent said?" Ron's ears turned red as he glared at the Slytherin boy.

"CATCH!" Vincent's head snapped towards the voice as Harry tossed the key he had caught in the storm of flying keys. Vincent caught the key and pushed Ron out of the way, putting the key in and turning, hearing the lock click as he did. He opened the door and looked up at Harry, who was trying to dodge all sorts of keys from attacking him.

"Get down here! It's open!" Harry flew towards the door, jumping off the broom and followed everyone into the next room, Hermione slamming the door behind him causing the pursuing keys to slam into said door.

"Oh look, looks like the trashcan's up next." Vincent pointed to the giant chess board that they had entered to see. Ron growled at the boy as they all walked up to the set and looked around.

"There's four spots open it looks like. We have two choices, three if you count leaving. We can blast each piece or we can play the game." Hermione looked at the boy confused.

"What do you mean?" Vincent crossed his arms.

"Well, knowing McGonagall, she made this up with three solutions in mind, just as there are three solutions to figuring out Transfiguration. There is the do it till you get it method, understand the theory method and the method of image and feel." Hermione nodded in understanding while Ron and Harry looked to the two with confusion.

"What?" Vincent sighed.

"The first is basically practicing the spell until you are able to get the result you want. The second is to understand what exactly you are doing to the object you are turning it into a new object. The third is my personal favorite. You imagine what the object should look like and what it would feel like when you pick it up. Those are the three methods of Transfiguration." Harry nodded in understanding while Ron just stayed confused.

"You're nuts." Vincent looked at the red head with a grin.

"Thanks, but I prefer either crazy or psycho. Now, what to do with the chess board?" Hermione frowned while Ron stepped up to the board.

"We play it. That's the only way across." Vincent looked at the kid with a deadpanned expression.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" The bushy haired girl sighed and started up the steps, going to the spot where Ron told her.

"Hermione, you take the rook, Harry, take the bishop, snake you take the pawn. I'll take the knight." Vincent's eye twitched as he took the pawn spot.

"I'm warning you now Weasley, if you put me in any spot that will get me in danger this game will end quickly for us but bad for you." Ron shrugged his shoulders and started the game by moving a pawn.

The game progressed for what felt like hours to Vincent when it had only been half an hour since they started. While Ron was doing a good job at keep them out of danger, he had yet to move and he was starting to get annoyed. Hearing something move up next to him he looked up to see a white pawn that was left on the field had enter the area where he could move and take it, only to hear something that pissed him off.

"Harry, move to G7 and take their rook." Vincent pulled his wand and glared at Ron.

"This game is over. REDUCTO!" The pissed off child started to send the blasting curse all over the room, hitting the pawn nearest to him before blasting every piece off the board, the pieces trying to get away from the boy's line of fire as he fired blasting curse after blasting curse. He finally turned his wand on the knight piece Ron was using and sent the curse at it, Ron barely getting away from the horse as it exploded into a shower of stone, landing on the floor.

"What the hell, Valentine!" Ron shouted as the boy walked over and kicked the boy in the ribs.

"You could have gotten me killed you little rat! There was a pawn set to take me and you ignored it! I should beat the living hell out of you but I'll deal with you later." Vincent cast the body bind curse on the boy and turned to Hermione and Harry, both of which had their wands trained on him. "Look, I know he's your buddy, but I was not about to sit there and get slapped around or possibly killed by a god damned pawn because this little shit," Vincent kicked back with his right foot, hitting Ron in the head and knocking him out, "is prejudice against anything Slytherin."

"That was no reason to hit him with a blasting curse." Vincent narrowed his eyes at Hermione.

"Really? Well then, let's reset the board and put you right next to a pawn and see how you like it when he moves another piece leaving you to get taken instead of you taking it. If you haven't noticed, Hermione, I like you guys, but Ron is an ass to me because I'm in Slytherin. Chances are, if Harry wasn't hanging out with you, you would still be made fun of by him." Hermione and Harry watched the kid walk to the next door.

"Now, are we going to stop Snape, or are we going whine and complain about how Ron treats me and how I treat him in return?" Hermione looked to her fellow Gryffindor, biting her lip in nervousness.

"He does have a point Harry. I don't approve of the blasting curse but he does have a point." Harry nodded to his friend, looking to Ron.

"Let's hurry after Vincent, Hermione. He might get himself killed. Ron will be fine, I don't think the chest board will reset itself unless someone tries to come through the way we came in." The two hurried through the next door, leaving an unconscious Ron on the chest board.

Harry and Hermione entered the next room to find Vincent standing over the dead body of a mountain troll. "It seems like someone was already here. There aren't any wounds but the troll's not breathing either. I think someone used the killing curse." Vincent looked back at the two, watching them walk up to him. "I'm sorry about the way I acted but I refuse to be the sacrificial lamb." Harry and Hermione nodded in understanding.

"Let's just keep going. Snape must have the stone by now." Vincent nodded and led the two lions through the next door.

"Son of a bitch." Hermione glared at the boy as they entered the room, Vincent cursing at the number of potion bottles in the room. "Something tells me you're up Hermione." Hermione walked over to the table in the center of the room as Vincent smirked at the flames guarding the next door.

"I got it!" Vincent looked over at Hermione and Harry when Hermione had shouted after about fifteen minutes of going over the riddle that Snape had left for his protection. Hermione held up two bottles as Vincent walked over to join them. "This one will get us to the stone." Hermione held up the bottle in her right hand. "And this one will get us back." The bushy haired girl lifted the bottle in her left. "However there is a slight problem. There is only enough potion for one each."

"So one of us will be stuck here?" Vincent asked, Hermione nodding her head grimly. "Well, then, I'll stay here and wait for Harry to get back through here. Hermione, you go back and take the human garbage disposal out of here. Tell one of the teachers we're down here. That should light a fire under their asses." Hermione and Harry both looked at the boy with surprise as he sat against the wall, yawning.

"You sure you're ok with waiting for Harry?" Vincent looked over to the bushy haired girl and smirked.

"It's fine, Hermione. Go get McGonagall or Flitwick. I'll wait for Harry. I have no problem doing so." The two nodded and went their separate ways while Vincent chuckled darkly as both Gryffindors walked out of the room. "Let the Chaos begin."

X

Harry walked into the chamber to see something he didn't expect to see. Professor Quirrel stood in front of what Harry recognized as the Mirror of Erised. "Quirrel?" The turban wearing man spun around, his wand drawn and glared at the Potter boy. "So it was you all along. You're after the Sorcerer's Stone, not Snape!" The DADA teacher smirked evilly.

"Correct, Potter, seems that brain of yours does work. Snape was trying to stop me from getting the stone for my master." Harry cried out in surprise as robes sprang up and bound his arms and legs, causing him to fall to the floor as the teacher turned back to the mirror. "This trick here is clearly Dumbledor's protection for the stone. I can see myself presenting the stone to my master… But how do I get it?" Harry looked up from his place on the floor as a voice came from Quirrel that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"_Use the boy."_ Quirrel snapped his head in Harry's direction an glared at the boy.

"Get over here Potter." The ropes binding Harry vanished and he stood, backing away only for the evil man to walk over and drag him to the mirror. "What do you see, Potter?" Harry looked at the mirror, seeing the reflection of himself and the Professor. The Harry in the mirror winked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone, showing it to the real Harry before placing it inside his pocket, Harry feeling the weight of the stone inside his jeans.

"Well, boy? What do you see?" Harry opened his mouth to say something only for clapping to ring about the room.

"Heh, heh, heh, I must thank you, Harry Potter, Voldemort and Mr. Quirrel for helping me." The turban wearing man looked about the room, looking for the source of the Italian accented voice but found nothing. "Reducto!" The mirror before Harry exploded Quirrel diving to the side while Harry covered his face and fell to the ground. "There, now no one can have the stone." A man walked out from behind one of the pillars and Quirrel glared at him, pointing his wand towards the man.

"What are you talking about? Who are you!" Harry lowered his hands to look at the man who destroyed the mirror and watched him chuckle darkly, training his own wand on Quirrel.

The man looked to be at least five feet tall. He wore a black cloak with the hood of the cloak, which looked to be designed to look like an eagle's head, pulled up, covering his head while an orange and white mask covered his entire face. The mask had the design of a fox's face with a fanged grin.

"Well, with the mirror destroyed, the stone is destroyed with it. As for who I am, you, Voldemort and Harry Potter here may call me La Volpe. Now, time to finish up business here." The man suddenly vanished from his spot in a flash and reappeared next to Harry before vanishing with the boy, reappearing on the other side of the room out of Quirrel's sight.

"No! Get back here! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" La Volpe looked around the pillar and watched as smoke started to rise out of the back of the man's head. The man smirked behind his mask as the ghostly form of Voldemort flew out of the room and out of the castle.

"Thanks, whoever you are." The man turned to Harry and nodded to him.

"You won't be saying that when you wake up, kid. Stupify!" Harry had little time to react as the stunning spell hit him and his world turned black.

X

"Harry…. Harry, wake up." A pair of green eyes snapped open as Harry bolted right up in his bed. The boy looked all over the room before his eyes settled on Vincent and Hermione on one side of his bed and Ron, who was apparently still unconscious and on the other side of the room, which turned out to be the Hospital wing.

"Hey, the hero's awake at last." Vincent smirked as Harry looked over to him.

"What happened? How did we get here?" Vincent shrugged.

"Not a clue. Some guy in a black cloak knocked my happy ass out and the next thing I know I'm waking up to the sound of loud snores. Is he always that loud?" Vincent pointed over his shoulder with his thumb at Ron, making Harry groan.

"You have no idea. We have to use a silencing charm on him every night in order to get any sleep." Harry's mind finally caught up to him and looked wide eyed at Vincent. "Wait, you said a man in a black cloak knocked you out?" Vincent nodded, his face set with an annoyed expression. "Did that cloak happen to have a hood that looked like an eagle's head?" Vincent nodded.

"I take it he got you too then?" Harry nodded. "Did Snape get the stone then?" Harry shook his head.

"No, it wasn't even Snape to begin with. It was Quirrel the whole time. I think he might have been possessed by Voldemort." Vincent snorted while Hermione flinched at the name.

"You're kidding right? You're talking about the same Quirrel that can't even give a complete sentence without stuttering?" Harry shook his head. "Well, that's just great. Maybe we'll get a new teacher that is actually worth his salt next year."

"Indeed you will, Mr. Valentine." Everyone turned to the voice that approached them to see Dumbledore standing with Madam Pomfrey. "It's good to see that you're awake, Harry. I was worried when I arrived to the third floor to find Mr. Valentine and yourself unconscious and the mirror destroyed."

"Sir, someone else was here for the stone. The mirror placed the stone in my pocket but now it's gone." Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Yes, most unfortunate that my old mentor's stone is gone but alas, there is little I can do since this thief is long gone with the stone. What worries me the most is that he left the castle without being seen or detected by any of the students or any of the teachers. It's like he was a ghost." Harry nodded in understanding. "Now, I would like to listen to your story of what happened."

The three students took turns telling their stories to the Headmaster, leaving Ron out of the explanation as he had yet to wake. By the end of it, Dumbledore was smiling at each of them. "You all have done very well. I am proud to have you all as my students. I hope the three of you and Mr. Weasley continue to be the best of friends. I have been trying for years to clear the Slytherin house of its bad reputation that was placed there due to Voldemort being from that house. Now, the end of the year feast will begin soon so I will leave you to get ready for it. Mr. Valentine, remember what we discussed earlier this morning." Vincent nodded and grinned at Harry. Dumbledore smiled at the group and left the room as Madam Pomfrey looked over Harry to see if the boy was fit to leave.

"Alright Mr. Potter, it looks like you are all set to go. Now off with you all, I need to take care of Mr. Weasley as he has yet to wake." Vincent chuckled slightly as the medical witch walked away.

"Wonder if she's found the silencing charm I placed around him." Harry laughed as he got off the bed while Hermione fought to keep a smile off her face. "Well, let's get ready for dinner. I hope to see you guys on the train." The three split off, heading for their dorms, Vincent grinning up a storm as he walked for the dungeons.

X

Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table, tapping his glass to get the attention of the students. "Another year has come and gone. Those of you here of the graduating class, I say good luck to you and may you be successful in your future careers. Now, before we get on with the feast, I have a few last minute points to award as well as a few to take away." The entire hall looked at the man curiously as he smiled.

"First off, to Ms Hermione Granger. For amazing intellect and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor, sixty points." Gryffindor table broke out into applause as Vincent kicked back with a smirk and a Dr Pepper can in his hand. "Next, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of wizard's chess I have seen in my many years, even if it went unfinished, I award Gryffindor house another sixty points along with a warning as well as advice. Do not judge someone by the past exploits of others. Judge them on the exploits they themselves show." The old man leveled the young Weasley with a disappointed look before turning to Slytherin table.

"Now, I look to Mr. Vincent Valentine, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. In the year you have been here, you three have shown everyone that it doesn't matter what you have done, who your father is, what race you are or what your blood status is. What matters is who you personally are. I award you, twenty points each." Vincent's grin grew as he saw the thunderous look on Snape's face. "Harry Potter, you have shown courage and understanding these last few days that has greatly impressed me. I award, Gryffindor house, seventy points." Whispers broke out across the Great Hall as Slytherin and Gryffindor were now tied. "And finally to Vincent Valentine," the raven haired boy looked to the headmaster with a raised brow.

"While I understand your actions, I cannot let them go without punishment. For attacking a fellow student, even though he deserved it, I will take, ten points from Slytherin." Vincent looked around his table to see everyone glaring at him only for him to grin back at them.

"Now that all that has been cleared up, I believe a change in decoration is in order." With a clap of the old wizard's hands, the Slytherin banners changed to Gryffindor's. "Gryffindor wins the house cup!" The great hall erupted in cheers from all the houses except Slytherin. Vincent looked to Harry and Hermione and lifted his soda can in a toast with a grin.

"Who did you end up fighting?" Tracy Davis asked the boy from across the table while Daphne nodded in agreement, her cold, Ice Queen eyes looking at him.

"Ronald Weasley thought it would be smart to try and use the leg locking curse on me to try and get me to fall down the stairs on my way back to the common room yesterday. I gave him a beating so it's all good." The two Slytherins nodded in agreement as Vincent lost himself in thought over what he knew would be happening next year.

"Well, it must not of been a very good one if you only lost ten points." Tracy mused while Vincent shrugged.

"Eh, he needed to learn his place. Kinda like Malfoy still needs to learn his place. He may have a rich father, but that doesn't mean dear old daddy is going to be doing everything for him." Vincent watched the girls grin slightly. "Well, I'm going to go and finish packing. See you girls later?" The two nodded and the raven haired boy stood and left the great hall.

'Now, where do I put the stone until I my home is built?'

X Hogwarts Express X

Vincent looked behind him as he stopped in front of a compartment with a smile. "Come on, Greengrass, Tracy, the only one that will have any type of problem with you two is the Weasley boy. Just try to be nice, yeah?" Greengrass glared at Vincent while Tracy just sighed.

"Fine, but if I see a wand pointed anywhere I'm leaving you to face them." Vincent rolled his eyes and opened the compartment door.

"Oi, room for three in here Harry?" the three Gryffindors looked to the open door to their compartment to see Vincent, Daphne and Tracy all standing there, the two girls looking bored. Ron glared at them all and opened his mouth only for Harry to stop him.

"Come on in." Vincent smirked and walked in, sitting across from Hermione while the two girls took the remaining seats next to Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, Trash Compactor, these two are Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Greengrass, Tracy, these are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and you both already know the human garbage disposal Ron." Ron's face started to turn maroon in anger while Harry and Hermione fought to keep the grins from their faces as Hermione held her hand out towards Daphne.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Tracy smiled and shook the girl's hand while Daphne merely nodded.

"Charmed." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind Greengrass, she's a bit of an Ice Queen. Tracy and I are trying to get her to lighten up but well, no luck so far."

"Why the hell are you three snakes in here? Why don't you go join Malfoy like the Death Eaters you are!" Vincent's cheery mood vanished instantly.

"Do you really want me to throw you out the window?" Ron glared at him as he reached for his wand only for Harry to grab his hand.

"That's enough Ron!" Ron growled as he stood and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, so much for trying to introduce a few of my friends." The raven haired kid shook his head as he leaned back in his seat. "And to think I have to stay with his family until school next year. At least I can have some fun with the twins around." Vincent suddenly gained a thoughtful look. "Although, with the two of them around I can make Ron's summer a living hell." Tracy snickered behind her hand as Daphne let a small grin reach her lips.

"Don't go causing trouble. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley must already have their hands full with Percy, Ron and the twins already. She doesn't need another potential headache." Hermione told the boy and Vincent placed a hand over his heart.

"Dear Hermione, I'm hurt that you would think of me no more as a headache." the boy suddenly smirked. "Then again, I create complete and utter hell when it comes to certain things, like Malfoy trying to put itching powder in my bed. Didn't work out very well for him did it girls?" The two Slytherin girls glared at Vincent.

"That was you that put the itching powder in all the girls' beds and left the note of Malfoy was here?" Vincent looked at the girls with a smirk.

"Ah, but you two weren't touched remember?" Tracy nodded with a annoyed glare.

"Yes, but I hope you realize that it took 2 hours before we could shower and it was a cold shower to begin with!" Vincent rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, sticking his tongue out like the child he was.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. I'll teach you that Silence spell I use on him and Ron all the time for compensation. Deal?" The two girls nodded, still glaring at the boy.

"Wait, you managed to sneak in and put itching powder in the GIRL'S dorm room?" Hermione looked at the boy wide eyed as he nodded like it was nothing.

"A secret I will take to the grave, I'm afraid. Do you know how many perverts would kill to be able to sneak up to the girl's dorm and watch them shower or dress or possibly worse?" Vincent shook his head. "But anyway, what are your plans for the summer, everyone? I'm most likely stuck at the Weasley's unless I can get to Diagon Alley." The girls glared at him for a few minutes while Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Most likely stuck at my relatives' house for the entire summer. Wish I never had to go back." Vincent saw Hermione wince while the other two girls looked at their world's hero with confusion.

"What do you mean, Potter? I thought you were being raised in a magical environment with all the talk about you." Harry shook his head.

"I've been living with my Aunt and uncle since my parents died. I never knew magic was real until my last birthday." The two girls frowned.

"No offense, Harry, but if THAT is what your aunt and uncle clothe you in, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you are not/have not been treated very well by them ever." Vincent called the boy out and watched as Harry shook his head. "Ok, then its official. I'm paying you a visit this summer weather the Weasley's likes it or not. We'll take you shopping and get you a few things. Discretely of course." Harry looked like he wanted to protest but the look Vincent gave him stopped it in his throat.

"Well, my family and I are going to Greece for a week or so." Vincent looked at the girl and pouted.

"Why couldn't I have been placed with you? I always wanted to visit Sparta, Athens and other places of Greek history. I would just love to walk into Zeus's temple, point, laugh and walk out being able to say I laughed at the King of the Gods and lived." Everyone in the car looked at the boy like he was nuts only for him to grin. "What? You never wanted to joke with a god before? If I didn't know any of you like I do I'd call you all dull and boring." Two hands managed to slap him causing him to pout as Daphne and Tracy glared at the boy.

The train ride continued on with Vincent making an ass of himself, causing the others to either slap him in the back of his head or laugh at him. Ron had stopped by the car to see if they were gone only to glare at the three Slytherins and keep walking. Draco Malfoy made an attempt at trying to rile everyone up only for Vincent to shut him up with his silence spell and chasing them away with the threat of having their packages shrunk to atom size.

The train stopped at King's Cross and Vincent held Harry back while the others left the compartment to meet up with their parents. "What did you need, Vincent?" The raven haired kid grinned at Harry before speaking.

"Well, Harry, I wanted to let you know of a way to escape those relatives of yours if you really need it. If you ever want to get away for a while just go out to the street corner and lift your wand. A bus called "The Knight Bus" will take you wherever you want to go as long as you have the money to pay. If you have any trouble just go to the Leaky Cauldron and send me a letter. If I don't hear from ya, I'll find ya myself." Vincent stood and walked out of the compartment, throwing one last piece of advice his way. "Oh and if some little creature tries to stop you from coming to school, just agree with it and sneak over to the Alley. I'll be spending a lot of my time at the Ice Cream shop."

With that said, Vincent left a confused Harry Potter on the train while he met up with the Weasley's. 'This is gonna be great.'

X

Well, there's the chapter. Like I said, a bit of a jumper. Next chapter is summer vacation. Please Review everyone.


End file.
